User blog:Cardsoul/Decks I Use
Myuu.dek 1 Myuu=Hatch 1 Myuu=Larva 1 Myuu=Pupa 1 Myuu=Icro 1 Myuu=Imago 1 Yasudesu, Black Phantom Insect 1 Kumamusu, Black Phantom Insect 1 Arachne Pider, Black Phantom Insect 1 Idol Defense 1 Resonance March —————————— 2 Servant D2 3 Ashinaga, Phantom Insect 3 Heike, Phantom Insect 3 Minmin, Phantom Insect 1 Servant O2 4 Mitsubachi, Phantom Insect 4 Tsukutsuku, Phantom Insect —————————— 2 Kuroha, Phantom Insect 4 Herakabuto, Great Phantom Insect 2 Kiaha, Phantom Insect 3 Servant T 3 Tamamushi, Phantom Insect 2 Karemakiri, Phantom Insect 4 Servant O Still no idea what i'm doing with this, Wixoss is the only card game in which i have a hard time even identifing the four basic deck types, Control, Combo, Midrange And with Myuu i dun no what she wants to be. Resona Aggro? Maybe idk i don't get this game. Ut'ulls. dek (Tawil variant)((Also my only variant)) 1 Tawil=Noll, Prolonged of Life 1 Tawil=Ett, Prolonged of Life 1 Tawil=Två, Prolonged of Life 1 Tawil=Tre, Prolonged of Life 1 Tawil=Fyra, Prolonged of Life 1 Tawil=Fyra, the Guide 1 Ut'ulls, the Opened Ultimate Gate 1 Idol Defense 1 Soap Summon 1 Pinch Defense —————————— 4 Nakirun, Younger Sister Deity of the Holy Tomb 1 Kiuael, Faint Smile of Sacrifice 2 Michael, Voice of Reconciliation 3 Servant D2 1 Ciel, Fictitious Love 1 Rabiel, Protector of Holy Arts 1 Urie, Sudden Ruination 4 Haniel, Thoughts of Seeking 1 Aglaea, Innocent Brightness 1 Saniel, Focus of Philanthropy 1 Sandalphon, Secretary of Heaven's Right 1 Sarie, Improvement of Historical Fact —————————— 2 Munkarun, Elder Sister Deity of the Holy Tomb 3 Shub-Niggura, Fertility of Chaos 3 Code Anti Yog-Sothoth 1 Archold, Gospel of the Future 3 Servant D 1 Metatron, Secretary of Heaven's Left 4 Servant O 2 Wish Crisis I thought this was a combo based deck so i filled it with Angel search stuff but Angels can't search Yog I heard the Mur version is mor consistant but i have yet to test this theory. Umr.dek 1 Umr=Noll, Wielder of the Key of Creation 1 Umuru=Ett, Wielder of the Key of Creation 1 Umuru=Två, Wielder of the Key of Creation 1 Umuru=Tre, Wielder of the Key of Creation 1 Umr=Fyra, Wielder of the Key of Chaos 1 Umuru=Fem, Wielder of the Key of Creation 1 Ancient Surprise 1 Ancient Gate 1 Ancient Digger 1 Ancient Return —————————— 2 Code Anti Palbek 1 Code Anti Marsface 2 Code Anti Kythera 3 Code Anti Assylen 3 Servant D2 1 Code Anti Aztec 2 Servant D 2 Code Anti Cabrera 4 Servant O 4 Lost Technology 2 Grave Pain —————————— 3 Code Anti Partheno 1 Code Anti Nessie 1 Code Anti Costaric 2 Code Anti Arahabaki 2 Servant T 2 Code Anti Texahammer 3 Code Anti Voyni Play SIGNI turn em sideways, I honestly don't know how to pilot this deck, but grave stuff is always fun win or lose I guess so, Play SIGNI turn 'em sideways. (I sound happy but i'm dying inside how do you play this deck TT___TT) Category:Blog posts